


he said 'let's get out of this town'

by streimel



Series: Gamble the World On You (Blackjack) [10]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streimel/pseuds/streimel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Woohyun wants to say "anywhere with you", but it seems a bit contrived </i>
</p><p>Dongwoo doesn't run from his problems - he just finds new places to approach them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he said 'let's get out of this town'

**Author's Note:**

> did I quote a Taylor Swift song? yikes
> 
> here's some 2woo for your holiday gifting pleasure

 

" _Woohyun, where's the remote?_ "

" _Woohyun!_ "

" _I know you can hear me, asshole. Your door is open._ "

" _Hey- oh, Woohyun?_ "

* * *

On the bottom floor of the garage, Woohyun tosses his bag in the backseat, throwing himself into the passenger seat hard enough to make the frame sway. They don't say a thing, no music through the speakers, until they're on the road and it becomes real. Woohyun watches the city fall away, vaguely aware of their direction but not the destination.

"Where are we going?" he asks, with no real care besides it being _away_ , and Dongwoo looks over his shoulder, checking the blind spot before switching lanes.

"I don't really know yet."

It's fine, really. Woohyun wants to say "anywhere with you", but it seems a bit contrived. The whole point of this was to escape the bullshit anyway. And with Dongwoo silent behind the driver seat, it seems silence is the best option. Let the road open before them and soak up all the tension. Let their minds go numb, blissfully so, just for a few hours.

"I think there's a lot of earnest simplicity in taking a roadtrip really," Dongwoo says, eyes straight ahead. "People think there's a lot to do, planning all the stops and bringing snacks and making sure the car maintenance is done. I think this destroys the whole point though. There's a spontaneity in being free, of just going. Without all the worry."

"Uh-huh."

"I heard that people who take spontaneous adventures add up to two years to their lives versus people who don't," Dongwoo continues.

" _Fascinating_."

If Dongwoo is offended at Woohyun's sarcasm, he doesn't let it show. He just laughs, that laugh he does that has no real origin, and slides his hand around Woohyun's leg in the passenger seat, squeezing the muscle of his thigh affectionately. Dongwoo fiddles with his phone, music coming through the speakers, and Woohyun puts his seat back, letting it all wash over him.

* * *

The road climbs up into the mountains, past civilization. Tunnels cut through them, and Woohyun cuts his eyes each time, watching the features of Dongwoo's face highlight and disappear as they speed by each light in the tunnel walls. Once again, he's tempted to ask where they're headed to, because now Dongwoo seems to know.

Signs cursorily inform him of distant cities, growing closer by the kilometer. Dongwoo veers off the highway at a junction, and the road siddles a river for a while, opening up into a large city after an abrupt turn at the end. Intersections slow their pace, but Woohyun still doesn't ask.

"Dak galbi?" Dongwoo finally says, the first words spoken in over an hour. Woohyun shrugs, not really caring either way, and Dongwoo pulls off under the large, colorful sign of an otherwise unassuming looking restaurant. The waitress is warm and, best of all, old enough to apparently not know or recognize who they are. They sit at a table in the middle, enjoying a certain amount of freedom not experienced in years.

"I didn't think he meant to be disapproving-" Dongwoo starts, mouth full of cabbage, and Woohyun's cup hits the table a little harder than it should, making him stop short.

Woohyun's voice is rough and strained, a barely controlled temper threatening to rear its' head. "Didn't we take this trip with the direct intent of getting away from that very issue?"

Dongwoo stares at the floor for a moment, food swallowed audibly, before he nods once, in concession. "You're right. I'm sorry for bringing it up. I- uhm, there's a path through the forest near here. In the mountains. I'd thought we'd go."

Spoons clink on bowls, the only sounds in the room besides someone washing dishes in the back and an old couple murmuring at a corner booth. Woohyun is irritable at his irritableness; Dongwoo has obviously gone above and beyond to get him away, and here he is, repaying him with hostility. Dongwoo won't even call him out on it either. Perhaps at an attempt to salvage the trip, Dongwoo is putting on that smile of his, the one that comes about when he's forcing himself to be happy.

"Unless you'd rather just go back?" Dongwoo says after finishing, watching Woohyun roll around some tteok with his chopsticks, and Woohyun drops a 50,000 won note on the table, stretching as he stands.

"Let's take a walk."

* * *

Dongwoo stops to get gas at the last station before civilization seemingly stops again and the end of the world begins, and Woohyun watches him lean against the car in the rearview mirror. Dongwoo is uneasy, but skilled at pretending he's anything but. He flips a coin in one hand, looking more James Dean topping up his Porsche than Jang Dongwoo filling up his Kia. Woohyun knows better to trust it; it's nerves flipping the coin in Dongwoo's hand.

There are more mountains, the road unchanging as it cuts between one and another, but Dongwoo seemingly knows where to turn, an unmarked road with twists and rises that goes on and on. Woohyun doesn't even see the parking, shaded by trees and big enough for maybe four cars, until they're already underneath the shade of a pine tree. Dongwoo looks to him, as if to ask if he wants to do this, and Woohyun opens the door, feeling pine needle slide beneath his boots.

It's colder than in the city in the valley, windy even with the protection of the trees, but not unbearably so. Dongwoo walks ahead, the open air apparently enough to let his free spirit be set on the wind, and Woohyun laughs at him, at how much he looks like one of those old men always espousing the virtue of walking up a mountain at 5 am. The sound comes out, mingling with the rush of air, and Dongwoo turns, as if surprised. Woohyun shoves his hands deep into his pockets, looking put-off as he walks past Dongwoo, but he smiles when he gets past him.

The path meanders around, not really leading anywhere, and even though it's just trees, it's still beautiful, in the way only this type of simplicity can be. Dongwoo begins talking again, about nothing in particular, the weather, his parents, a show he started watching recently, but it's still soothing, and Woohyun realizes belatedly Dongwoo has completely got him. Nothing about this whole day ventures anywhere near extraordinary, but that must have been the point. The minimalism of everything they've encountered until now has lured him into a sense of calm that he finds might be hard to fight his way out of, if he even wanted to try.

"Alright, Namu?" Dongwoo says with emphasis as he passes him by, smiling at his pun, and Woohyun shakes his head in disbelief.

"I shouldn't have doubted you," he says evenly as Dongwoo continues down the path, and Dongwoo calls back at him over his shoulder at the top of the next hill.

"There's a lot of genius going on here, even when you don't see it!"

* * *

The path takes a deep dip after the hill, and Woohyun doesn't see Dongwoo below.

"Over here."

It takes a moment for Woohyun's eyes to adjust to the shade of the canopy, Dongwoo's dark jacket melting into the rich color of the tree he's leaning against. He looks so cool again, one leg propped against the wood, fingers dancing on the upturned knee. Woohyun tries to convince himself that Dongwoo is the very _antithesis_ of cool, but his smitten heart begs to differ.

Woohyun walks around the tree, shuffling his feet just to hear the leaves crunch beneath them, before walking abruptly back around, taking Dongwoo's hands in his face and kissing him soundly. Dongwoo seems anything surprised, pulling him in so their weight is rested against the tree, and Woohyun slides his tongue at the seam of Dongwoo's lips, needing him to open them, needing to taste him.

It's too cold to ponder the idea of anything more for even a hint of a moment, and Woohyun grinds forward, partially in frustration, unforgiving in his ministrations. Dongwoo keeps his leg steady, hands on Woohyun's waist to keep him upright as he bucks into him, and Woohyun whines into Dongwoo's mouth, loud and unabashed.

"I see I've been momentarily forgiven, then," Dongwoo says choppily, punctuated breaths fogging in the air. Woohyun frowns, leaning back into him.

"I wasn't upset with you until you brought me out here in the cold and got me like this," Woohyun responds, and Dongwoo laughs outrageously against him.

"You started this!"

"You know what I meant...looking all, I don't know, stupid sexy standing against this tree."

"Stupid sexy? I like it."

Consoled with the promise of fulfilling adventures in a warmer and more comfortable environment, Woohyun settles into to Dongwoo's body, appreciating the lack of cell phones ringing, managers barging in, schedules to meet, smiles to plaster on until they hurt. There won't be a moment like this for a long time, and Woohyun moves a little closer, seeking something strong enough to last him until then.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks," Dongwoo says softly, and Woohyun is surprised that not only would Dongwoo would try this again, but his lack of anger to hearing it as well.

Woohyun laughs, but it's sad. "That's actually the complete opposite of how it really is," he says, feeling forlorn all of the sudden. "His opinion matters very much."

"Alright, yes, but it's not going to change anything. He's going to think it, and you and I are going to continue on, and nothing will be different. To combat hate, we must champion love. And don't cry, it's too cold and your tears will turn into little icicles on your face. It will be okay."

Woohyun watches a bird fly from a nest high above, circling once before catching the wind to coast away, and he feels a jealousy he understands but cannot explain. Dongwoo kisses the crown of his head, the temple of his forehead, the tracks of his tears, and, like that, it begins to dissipate little by little.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing 2woo? who knew?
> 
> I love writing this stuff where like the main issue is a huge ??? because real plot takes effort and skill and I have very little of either of those
> 
> also ~m y s t e r i o u s~
> 
> inb4 someone thinks it's a jaded Gyu, I can at least say it's not him


End file.
